


A Day at the Zoo

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Ryan go on a date to the Zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Zoo

"You know what?" Brendon says to me as he walks up beside me as we're leaving the venue of the night.

"What?" I ask, knowing by now that it's best to just entertain Brendon, because it's just a lot easier in the end.

"Well, tomorrow, we have a day off, and I just so happen to know that there's a zoo near where we'll be. So, You're going on a date with me. Won't that be so cool?" Brendon says, smiling brightly, his brown eyes shining.

Since when are Brendon and I going on dates? We've never gone on a date with each other in our lives, and I was pretty sure he was straight. Apparently not.

"What?" I said again, not able to think of anything better to say.

"I like you, you better like me, so the only logical step left is to go one a date! And seriously, is there any better date spot than a zoo? If you say there is, then you just might not get to go on date, so choose your next words carefully.

After being in a band with Brendon for years, I was used to his spontaneous outburts, but I never saw this coming. As much as it surprised me, though, there was no way I could say no. I've had a crush on Brendon practically since that irst practice where he did his Gollum impression.

"Okay," I said, and Brendon skipped away, possibly to find Jon to bother him, or something.

Later that night, Spencer joined me on the couch on the bus. "I heard you have a date with Brendon," he said, not sounding surprised at all, which kind of pissed me off.

"Did you know he was going to ask me or something?" I ask him, slightly mad.

"No, I had just seen it coming for awhile now. You guys eye fuck all the time anyways, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

I huffed and went to my bunk. Was my crush that obvious?

The next day I was woken up bright and early by a Brendon in my bunk. He was almost worse than a little kid on Christmas, really.

"Who gave you coffee? Was it Jon? I though for sure we had told him clearly that you aren't allowed to have caffeinated coffee. 

Brendon laughed and said, "I haven't had any coffee today, just some apple juice! But come on, dude, we're going to the zoo! Now!"

I check my phone for the time. It was seven thirty. "Bren," I called after him as he crawled out off my bunk. "Is the zoo even open this early?"

"It opens in half an hour, but I want to make sure we have plenty of time there, so we're getting there as soon as possible!"

I sigh and pull on some semi clean clothes. It was the best I was going to get on tour.

After Brendon wakes up the rest of the bus with his excited yells, we get kicked out by Spencer.

"Take him the hell out of here," he says. "And don't bring him back until he is considerably calmer. Oh, and enjoy your date!"

Brendon smiles even wider at that, and at him being so happy, even though I'm extremely sleep deprived, I couldn't help to smile back. He was just so amazing, it's hard not to love him.

"I'm so excited," he said for about the twelfth time that day as we wait in line to get in. "We're going to see the pandas, and the flamingos, oh and the penguins, oh yes, we can't forget them!"

As we're waiting in the line, Brendon actually manages to make friends with the eight year old girl in front of us. They have very similar views on the zoo and the animals in it.

"Where's your mom?" The girl asks Brendon. I snicker, while Brendon is seemiingly unfazed. 

"I'm an adult, I don't need my mom to take me places. If you could keep a secret, I'm actually trying to impress the guy over there. See, I like him, and I'd like to kiss him, but I need to make sure he likes me first," Brendon tells the little girl.

She smiles and says, "He'll love the zoo! You had a great idea!"

Brendon agrees with her, and the continue talking about the animals until the girl's mother drags her away. Brendon wastes no time dragging me to see the animals.

By four, I'm completely exhausted, and Brendon is still going at 110. We had had lunch a couple hours ago, and that was apparently all Brendon needed to refuel.

"I think we've seen all the animals, now, Bren. Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"No!" He objects immediately. "We still haven't seen the very best! Come on!"

I raise my eyebrow questionably. I was pretty sure we had seen them all.

But as we walk in front of the giant place I'm surprised we missed, I saw we hadn't seen everything. We still had to see the giraffes.

I had seen Brendon smile a lot today, but when he saw the giraffes, I swear, his face was brighter than I had ever seen it. It was so completely Brendon, and just so lovable, so I kissed him. Right there in front of the giraffes, who I think we all watching.

I was shocked at my audacity, and somewhat afraid Brendon might push me off, but no, he pulled me closer and kissed me back.

Once we finally parted, Brendon smiled and said, "I've been waiting so long for that. We'll have to do that again. Maybe without the audience next time." He motioned to the giraffes who were all looking at us. I smiled, and then we went to feed the giraffes. And I swore one of them licked me far more than was necessary.

As we left the zoo, Brendon smiled very wide and wrapped his arms around me. "Zoos are the best for dates, Ryan, remember that."

I would, because I planned on going on many more dates with Brendon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very fast and was just a tiny little thing. My friend gave me the idea and I had to. Woo, two things posted in one night!


End file.
